Tonbogiri Mahōtsukai
Tonbogiri Mahōtsukai (魔法使い蜻蛉切, Mahōtsukai Tonbogiri; Japanese for Mage's Dragonfly Cutter) is a Jonin of Getsugakure, and a member of the Sangekkō as well as its strongest member and de facto leader. Considered a prodigy and one of the most talented shinobi to come out of Getsugakure, he set a record for youngest advancement to Jonin in that village, and his placement in the Sangekkō, due to their secret nature, was disguised as a mysterious disappearance, prompting much speculation on his whereabouts. Appearance Tonbogiri is of average height, with a prominent brow and light blue eyes overshadowed by his hanging blonde hair, kept reasonably short. During his time as a Getsugakure general shinobi, he wears a blue outfit, outlined in gold, and a green robe beneath, as well as a white shirt with blue cuffs. Underneath these garments, his body below his neck is encased in red armor not unlike that worn by Han, the one-time Jinchuriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. His, however, includes retractable wing-like structures which allow him to glide short distances, and lacks a furnace, as he cannot use steam techniques. The joints of his armor are encircled by double rings of gold, and his left arm is encased not only in the red armor, but also in stripes of a much more heavy duty-looking black armor, keeping it encased more securely, for an unknown reason. A blue sapphire is sometimes placed in the center of his back to activate his kinjutsu, forming the central dot of a design wrought in gold. He also keeps a number of chains underneath his clothing, attached to the armor. Personality History Tonbogiri graduated from the ninja academy of Getsugakure at the age of six, the youngest graduate of that year, one of the youngest of all time, and the top of his class. This distinction made him feared by those his own age, and much disliked by those elder children who had graduated with him, but brought him praise from his elders in the village. When he continued on his way by becoming a jonin at only age twelve, the worst ninja-in-training his age had yet graduated the academy, and while the elder teens who had graduated with him were still Chunin, he set a record and became noted as a prodigy in the village. His skill and young age made him well-known in the village, and by the time he had reached the age of twenty, he was recognized throughout the entire Land of the Moon, and thought to be close to achieving the leadership of the village. However, those his age still despised him, and so Tonbogiri made it well-known that he had no intention of becoming the leader, and managed to stop all talk of such. However he was still famous, and so when it was discovered that he, had learned kinjutsu, he was not excommunicated but rather incorporated into the Sangekko, at the time one member short. His disappearance was noticed, and so the village put out that he had vanished on a mission, offering his torn forehead protector as proof. However, rumors circulated that he was not dead but had gone missing in action, and some speculated wildly on where he had gone, from leaving in order to become Kage of a larger village to joining the Akatsuki, though none were ever believed by more than a few people. Abilities Armed Combat Tonbogiri, using his Forbidden Balance Dragon only on more powerful opponents, is highly gifted in taijutsu, having shown the ability to adapt to new styles in just minutes, which he states is "the only difference between a veteran master and a true prodigy", as anyone can become a champion after a generation of training, but to be a master after only a few days one must be a prodigy. He admits that, despite this, he never learned a vast number of styles, and that San'nōsen Yamachōjō has the greater knowledge of martial arts, but claims that he is more supremely skilled at taijutsu in general, demonstrating greater speed than San'nōsen, as well as better technique and reaction, breaking San'nōsen's hold and dodging his strike, hitting him first and knocking him over. He shows experience in using chains in combat, an unorthodox method, and proves able to restrain powerful foes with them, as well as strike with sufficient force to break fingerbones, and can use them to move himself about at high speed. His steel staff, with blade-like decorations in the form of intricate arches on its top, is a two-pronged force, dangerous both as a staff and therefore instrument of blunt force, and slicing weapon, and can even be used as a mace to perform greater damage. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Getsugakure Category:Jonin Category:Thepantheon